U Got Nothin' On Me
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: A ChadxSonny ONE-SHOT for Saraspsg2010xx's contest. Song-fic based on Demi Lovato's 'U Got Nothin' On Me'  Pairing: Channy


**Hey guys! **

**So I finally decided to write out the Channy one-shot ****for Saraspsg2010xx's contest and now here I am. **

**So this was inspired by a video of Demi Lovato performing at this place called ****Wachovia Arena about two years ago. I meant to use this video to check for any errors in lyrics but I just decided to go with that. **

**This song was really hard to write 'cos I didn't want to make it to****o simple (I'm not sure if that made sense). So I tried to make it unlike what many people would write here on Fanfiction with this song but I guess it didn't turn out too well. So I'd like to apologise beforehand if this sucked.**

**By the way, Italics mean flashbacks or thoughts. Bold and italics will be the song lyrics. Anything else bold will be me, adding my two cents in for fun :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>U Got Nothin' On Me!<strong>_

Sonny Munroe was currently on stage, singing for the fans of So Random! who had bought tickets to see the show live. Once again, it was another one of those special occasions where Marshall would leave a free slot before the show ended to allow his favourite star to perform.

And this was the perfect opportunity for Sonny to vent all her negative feelings instead of letting it rot away inside. Yes, this was the time to announce to the whole world her feelings about her relationship with Hollywood's Chad Dylan Cooper.

Recently, the Wisconsin native had been racking her brains for ideas on how to break it off with Chad. So when her producer requested for her to sing on the show once again, she agreed without any hesitation. What better way to voice out her feelings than to list them out in a song?

_**U Got Nothin' On Me!**_

She could see the blonde jerkthrob standing in the crowd, flirting shamelessly with some Barbie look-alike. It was disgusting. She'd brought him here to hear her new song, and he had agreed to come and support her. Instead there he was, allowing the girl to cling all over him.

_It's gonna be over soon, Sonny. After tonight, it'll be all over._

Focusing all her energy on the song, she stared hard at him.

_**Summer came, you took me by surprise**__**  
><strong>__**The California sunshine in my eyes**_

_**Driving with the top down**__**, we sang along**_

_**To our favourite songs**__**, **__**nothing could go wrong**__  
><em>

"_Chad?"_

"_Yeah, Sonshine?"_

"_Where are we headed?"_

"_Oh, you'll see. It's going to be great!"_

That was exactly a year ago, when the two had started dating. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. He'd driven in his shiny black convertible with her in the passenger seat to their fifth date: The Beach.

"_Ooh, I love this song!" Sonny reached over and turned the volume knob as the sound of music increased. Immediately, the tune of 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus was blasting out of the car radio._

"_I GO THROUGH GUYS LIKE MONEY FLYIN' OUT THE HANDS, THEY TRY TO CHANGE ME BUT THEY REALISE THEY CAN'T! AND EVERY TOMORROW- C'mon, Chad! Sing with me! I know you loooooooove Miley!"_

"_No, Chad Dylan Cooper will not sing along to a song not written by him."_

"_Pwease, Chaddy..? For me?"_

'_Stupid cute,' thought the blue-eyed teen star as he stared at the pouty face she gave through the mirror. "Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_So we're good?"_

"_Oh we're so good. Now sing!"_

_He chuckled whole-heartedly as he began to sing along with her, though purposely getting out of tuned just to tease her. And there they were, singing out loud as passers-by stopped to watch the happy-in-love couple speed past. It was a lovely sight and Chad and Sonny had never felt happier, goofing off blissfully without the pressure of the media stopping them._

"_I CAN'T BE TAMED, I CAN'T BE TAMED, I CAN'T BE TAMED..."_

_**Laughing as we gazed under the moon**__**  
><strong>__**You kissed me and it never felt too soon**__**  
><strong>__**Hard to believe that anything could tear us apart**__**  
><strong>__**That you'd break my heart**_

"_Enjoying the lovely night sky, m'lady?"_

"_Aw, 'M'lady', how cute!" Sonny gushed as she gazed at Chad from the corner of her eye, blushing red when she was caught._

_It was a couple of hours after their picnic at the beach. The couple laid together on a single piece of groundsheet Chad had brought with him as they stared at the beautiful stars shimmering overhead. _

"_Wow! The stars are beautiful, Chad! Look at that one!"_

_Instead of looking towards where the beautiful brunette was pointing to, he turned over to face her, cupping her cheek with one hand._

"_No, I think she's beyond beautiful."_

_Giggling nervously, she blushed as he swept a lock of hair away from her face and started to lean in towards her. Soon, their lips were locked as they kissed, tasting each other's lips before both pulled away, smiling stupidly at each other._

_**Now I know who you are**__**, you**__** got nothin' on me**__**  
><strong>__**I see, I should have known it from the start**__**  
><strong>__**(You got nothin' on me)You can't tell me lies, don't even try**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause this is goodbye, goodbye**_

"_Hey, Chad, it's Sonny. Um, yeah I was just worried that something came up... or something, since you didn't call. Yeah, please return my call ASAP. I can't wait for our date tonight."_

"_Hey Chad, it's me again. I was just wondering where you were. I mean, *sighs*... Nevermind. I'll call you back later."_

"_Chad, I... I hope you haven't forgotten about our date. It's supposed to be our seventh monthaversary and you're already an hour late. Please call me back soon."_

That was when everything went downhill. Chad was a no-show at her driveway that night like he had promised. It was suppose to be a special night for them, but it didn't go the way Sonny had planned. So their seventh monthaversary was non-existant.

And their eight. And their ninth. And their tenth.

_**Caught you from the corner of my eye**_

_**You smiled at a girl while passing by**_

_**Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong**__**  
><strong>__**I know what's going on**__**,**__** it didn't take me long**_

"_I'm so glad you could accompany me for a walk, Chad."_

"_Of course, Sonny. Why wouldn't I?"_

_There they walked, arm in arm, around Condor Studio. A week had passed since Chad had bailed on another date with Sonny, but she, being the generous and forgiving one, just brushed it off. After all, he had excuses, I mean reasons, to blowing off their dates._

"_You know, it's been a long time since the two of us hung out. Like, we've been so busy and haven't had a proper date since a month ago."_

"_Y-yeah... uh-huh..."_

_Noticing the distracted tone in her boyfriend's words, she glanced over at him, only to see him eyeing a curvy blonde from a distance away. The girl noticed and walked by, brushing against him as he winked, mouthing a few words to her._

"_Chad? You there?" She stared straight ahead, hoping that he did not notice her staring as he pulled himself together from the corner of her eye._

"_Yeah, sure..."_

_Sonny had pretended that she did not care that her boyfriend had flirted with another girl right in front of her. She had pretended that everything was perfectly fine. She had pretended that she did not see the words he mouthed to the blonde girl._

'_Catch you later, babe.'_

_**It wasn't hard to read between the lines**__**  
><strong>__**The necklace in your car that wasn't mine**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing left for you to do or say**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm on my way, now it's too late**__**  
><strong>_

"_It's nice of you to drive me home, Chad. I would've taken a cab but they're so hard to find here. I'm sorry I had to trouble you for the lift but you see my mom sprained her ankle and now she-"_

"_Whoa, it's alright, Sonny. I like spending time with you."_

Like. He said that he 'liked' spending time with her. He had always said that he 'loved' spending time with her, not 'liked'. That set an alarm ringing in Sonny's mind right away, but she refused to listen, claiming that he just had a 'slip of the tongue'.

_Ignoring the words her brain was screaming at her, she tried making herself comfortable, only to feel something sharp prodding her butt._

"_Ow!" She pulled out the object from behind the seat and examined it closely. It was a beautiful gold necklace. She smiled, secretly hoping that it was for her, until she saw the words carved on the back of the pendant._

'_Chad loves Peggy'._

_Her smile was completely wiped off her face. Who was this 'Peggy' person?_

"_Chad, who's Peggy?"_

"_What?" Glancing at the necklace she held in her hand, his eyes widened and snatched it away with his free hand and shoved it into his pocket. "Oh... that. That's for my mom. Her birthday's coming up and I wanted to buy her a gift."_

_That was when Sonny believed it. All the warnings from her mind, they were telling the truth. He was indeed cheating on her._

"_Your mother's name is Angeline."_

_Caught in his own white lie, he desperately searched his mind._

"_Did I say mother? I meant cousin! Yeah my cousin... Peggy, is celebrating her birthday this weekend."_

"_Oh..." She shrank in her seat and stared out the window. Her heart felt like it had been trampled on ruthlessly. She could not believe that Chad had toyed with her feelings for an entire year. The way that she fell for him truly sickened her. She just could not believe it._

_Looking away, she prayed that she would not be noticed as a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye._

_**Now I know who you are**__**, you**__** got nothin' on me**__**  
><strong>__**I see, I should have known it from the start**__**  
><strong>__**(You got nothin' on me)**_

_**You can't tell me lies, don't even try**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause this is**_

"_I just can't believe it, Tawni. I fell for all of his lies and excuses. He just used me."_

_The two roommates had grown closer over the years. Tawni became more caring under Sonny's influence and they became an inseparable duo. She knew all about the brunette's love life and cautioned her from the start that Chad was a player, but Sonny never listened._

"_I should've listened to you, Tawn. He's such a cheater and a jerk! I'm so stupid!"_

"_Relax, Sonny. Look, he doesn't deserve you, alright? You deserve a guy who will always love you and care for you. You don't need him! You're a strong girl."_

"_What should I do about him, Tawn?"_

"_I'd dump him, but it's your choice. Follow your heart, Sonny, and remember, he's got nothing on you."_

_**Goodbye to broken promises**__**  
><strong>__**Time to face your carelessness**_

_**Don't bore me with apologies**_

_**Or come back crawling on your knees**_

Looking backstage towards Tawni, who gave her a thumbs up, she received the courage she needed to stare him down. She smiled widely as her fans cheered her on, singing along to the song.

She sang her heart out, noting how uncomfortable Chad looked at this point, completely ignoring who she assumed was 'Peggy'. It amused her, seeing the always confident and cocky Chad Dylan Cooper shot down, and she giggled, the closest thing to laughter she had produced for such a long time under the jerkthrob's spell.

_**You got nothin' on me**_

_**You got nothin' on me**_

Tawni was right. She didn't need him. She was a strong woman. She could live without him. In fact, she was better off without him.

_**I know who you are**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, I see, I should've known it from the start**_

_**You can't tell me lies, don't even try**_

'_**Cause this is goodbye**_

Chad Dylan Cooper was just a mistake in her life. A mistake that she promised she would never make again. He was just a speck of dirt, easy to get rid of and forget about. And she was sure that in years to come, he would be completely gone from her mind and life.

She was over him.

_**Now I know who you are**__**, you**__** got nothin' on me**__**  
><strong>__**I see, I should have known it from the start**__**  
><strong>__**(You got nothin' on me)**_

_**You can't tell me lies, don't even try**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause this is goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**_

Her fans roared as she finished the song with a small curtsy, turning from the stage. Having second thoughts, she turned back, grinning as she spoke into the microphone.

"Goodbye, Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that ok? I didn't think it was good at all so yeah. <strong>

**Please review! This is actually my second Channy one-shot (I know... shocking), so I hope I did ok...**

**R. E. V. I. E. W.**


End file.
